shrockletodds_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greath
"The Greath bids you good night!" - The Greath The Greath is a spirit, neither benevolent or malevolent, that has been known to periodically inhabit people and grant them great strength. Sacred texts reveal that the Greath's one motive is to defeat the Derm, his eternal rival with similar abilities. Origin Ancient texts of the Greath suggest that he was a general from another reality who was betrayed by one of his lieutenants in battle. The Greath's true name, along with the name of the lieutenant who betrayed him, are long gone, but the lieutenant was archaically dubbed "Dermus Bellator" in the Greath's language, which means "He the Red Warrior" in English. This name is only poetically used in the Western World and the lieutenant is generally just titled "The Derm." It is unclear how the name "Greath" originated, but this is the most common English moniker for the great general. Mankind has no idea exactly how the Greath and Derm's souls are able to traverse realities, and varying theories to this ambiguity are the basis and key difference between various denominations of Greathian and Dermic religions. Almost all Greathian and Dermic religions, however, do agree that the Greath and Derm primarily exist in an ethereal plane outside of our reality. This plane is commonly dubbed "the High Ground", and it is completely unvisitable by humans, despite many trying in the past. Before being able to traverse realities fluently, the Greath spent a long time in the High Ground until he was visited by the Swook, a figure even more mysterious than the Greath. The Swook appeared to a lonely, bored Greath and told him that his fight with the Derm was not yet over. The Greath had to kill the Derm, who was attempting to take over Greatham, the Greath's humanly kingdom. The Swook granted the Greath the ability to inhabit humans, and the Greath came to Greatham and attempted to inhabit a lowly foot soldier of the Derm's rebel forces to kill the Derm. This attempt failed, and the Greath was sent back to his ethereal prison. Back in Greatham, the Derm had conquered the kingdom, and was attempting to travel to the High Ground to kill the Greath once and for all. The Derm succeeded after trial and error, but was not able to find the Greath. However, both of the two now posessed the ability to travel between realities with ease. It is believed that the Swook told the Greath that the Derm would attempt to destroy every reality with a deadly virus if the Greath didn't stop it. Greathian believers connect this virus to the infamous Mimus Virus, which had its first outbreak in mid-2005, and this virus is the generally considered most convincing piece of evidence for the Greath and Derm's existance. It's believed that the Greath has been entering our reality since 700 B.C., and a sacred text from around 50 A.D. suggests that 10 people up to that point were possessed by the Greath, and all ten of those people died. The Derm also has been possessing people since around the same time. It is unclear why the Greath and Derm decide to fight in this reality, but it is known that the two of them have been mostly known to possess influential people throughout history. Vessels The sacred text, known as "The Azarychy Codex" (named for the village in south-east Belarus that it was discovered in) does not name the ten vessel it speaks of, and these inhabitants are commonly referred to by historians as the "pre-codex hosts." The following people are often theorized to be examples of pre-codex hosts. * Sargon II of Neo-Assyria * Cyrus II of Persia * Caesar Augustus of Imperial Rome There are more concrete examples of Greath vessels after the Azarychy Codex, and these vessels are commonly referred to by historians ad the "post-codex hosts." The following people are widely accepted to be vessels of the Greath after 50 A.D.: * Diocletian, Roman Emperor * 20 or more foot soldiers in a close battle with the Derm in 957 A.D. * Ashikaga Yoshimasa, the 8th shōgun of Japan. * Sans (yep, just sans) * Markplier (the current vessel of the Greath) Modern Greathian Religion There is no central church of the Greath, as Greathian religion is still almost entirely underground and illegal in several nations. Modern followers of the Greath are split into over one hundred different denominations.